Guter Junge
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Tony braucht Gibbs. Gibbs hat seine Verwendungen für Tony auch.


**Titel:** Guter Junge

**Originaltitel****:** Good Boy

**Autor****:** Sam Storyteller

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Pairing:** keins  
**Rating:** R für Gewalt (kein Sex)

**Kategorie:** Angst  
**Wortanzahl: **1525Wörter  
**Inhalt:** Tony braucht Gibbs. Gibbs hat seine Verwendungen für Tony auch. Dies ist ziemlich dunkel und ziemlich knorpelig.  
**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts.

**A/N:** Im Wesentlichen spielt es im selben Universum wie das NCIS/Dexter-Crossover. Ich bin ... ziemlich verstört, dass dies in meinem Kopf entstand, wirklich.

**Ü/N:** Ganz ehrlich. Nach drei Mordanklagen musste es doch mal real sein. Hoffe, euch gefällt diese FF. Meiner Meinung gehört sie zu den besten der Criminals-AUs.

* * *

**Guter Junge**

**Schnappschuss: ****  
**  
Er wächst in einem Haus mit allem außer Liebe auf. Traurige Geschichte, aber wahr.

Er rennt wild auf dem Landgut herum. Tötet Eichhörnchen. Ein krachender Schuss.

**Schnappschuss**:

Sein erster wirklicher Mord. Junior im Internat.

Er nimmt nie Souvenirs, sich schon darüber im Klaren, dass er ein Cop sein wird. Zu gefährlich Beweise um sich herum zu behalten. Dafür spielt er einen Film während er sie niederstreckt. Er bevorzugt Schwarzweiß, er entdeckt später, dass, wenn er den Film später sieht, die Erinnerung in überwältigender Technicolor wieder kommt.

Und Bogart, aber er ist sich nicht sicher warum.

**Schnappschuss: ****  
**  
Erster Polizeijob. Er muss umziehen, wenn die Dinge zu intensiv werden, Leute ein wenig zu nahe kommen. Er springt auch noch Jahre danach herum. Niemals lässt er jemanden zu nah auf seine Spur kommen. Niemand ahnt wirklich was. Er ist sehr vorsichtig, wenn er tötet. Und er tötet Drecksäcke, so dass die Polizei sich nicht einmal richtig darum kümmert.

**Schnappschuss: ****  
**  
NCIS. Rekrutierung. Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Tony erkennt etwas - etwas von dem Jäger in Gibbs. Und oh, wie er ihm gefallen will, weil Gibbs ihn herausfordert. Schlägt ihn auf den Hinterkopf, aber zeigt Nachsicht bei seinen Marotten. Macht ihm Lust auf mehr.

Er tötet nicht für anderthalb Jahre. Er kämpft es nieder, solange er kann - wegen Gibbs. Er ist besser als das. Er kann die Filme zu sehen, das wird genug sein.

Für eine Weile.

**Schnappschuss: ****  
**  
Seine erster Mord als ein NCIS-Agent. Er kann nicht widerstehen. Er nimmt einen Petty Officer bei dem jeder wusste, dass er absichtlich Zivilisten im Irak tötete. Während friedlicher Besetzung. Auch Gibbs hat nicht viel Nettes über diesen Kerl zu sagen.

Tony machte die Fotos und bringt sie zu Abby ins Labor. Als sie sie öffnet, wenn er ihr sie zeigt, ist er so aufgeregt, dass er fast die Wände hochklettert.

"Du bringst dich da wirklich mit ein, nicht wahr?", fragt sie. "Oooh."

"Oooh?", sagt er.

"Ich mag dieses", sagt sie und zeigt auf seine Arbeit, _sein Werk_! "Das kommt an meine Wand."

"Wirklich?" Er ist so zufrieden. Sie strahlt ihn an.

Wenn er runterkommt ins Labor, Monate danach, ist es ähnlich wie ein Töten von neuem. Jedes Mal, wenn sie einen seiner Morde untersuchen, darf er die Fotos machen. Es ist so ein Hoch.

**Schnappschuss: ****  
**  
Sein dritter Mord als NCIS-Agent. Kurz nach Cate Todds Tod. Er ist wütend und verletzt für Gibbs, weil Gibbs sich selbst die Schuld gibt, und Tony wird nachlässig.

Zwei Wochen später ist es als Gibbs zu ihm kommt.

"Steh dort", sagt Gibbs und Tony steht ganz still im dunklen, leerem Büro, nachdem alle gegangen sind. Gibbs umkreist ihn einmal, betritt seinen persönlichen Raum und schlägt ihn hart auf den Hinterkopf.

"Vielen Dank, Boss", sagt Tony schnell. "Warum danke ich dir?"

Gibbs starrt ihn nur an.

"Boss, im Ernst, was hab ich gemacht?", fragt Tony.

Starren.

"Boss?" Jetzt hat er Angst.

"Willa Macintosh", sagt Gibbs leise und Tonys Eingeweide werden kalt.

"Wer ist -", beginnt er und Gibbs schlägt ihn so hart, dass er nach vorne zuckt. Gibbs stützt ihn mit einer Hand auf der Brust.

"Lüge mich _nicht_ an."

Tony hadert für eine Minute. "Was willst du mir sagen, Boss?"

"Ich habe einige Fragen gestellt", sagte Gibbs. "Und folgte meinem Bauchgefühl. Und ich fand Willa. Und die anderen. Darum will ich, dass du mir antwortest, wenn ich dich darüber frage."

Tony nickt, schluckte.

"War sie deine Erste?"

"Ja", sagt Tony. Gibbs geht zurück und holt ein Notizbuch aus seinen Schreibtisch. Gibt es ihm und gibt ihm einen Stift.

"Mach eine Liste", sagt er.

"Boss, ich -"

"Mach eine Liste", sagt Gibbs, seine Stimme wie Stahl, aber immer noch fast ... sanft. "Ich möchte alle Namen kennen. Und was sie taten."

Tonys Kopf hebt sich abrupt nach oben.

"Du bist nicht die Art von Mann, der sie zufällig auswählt.", setzt Gibbs fort. "Du hast sie getötet, weil sie etwas getan haben. Ich möchte diese Liste morgen auf meinen Schreibtisch. Du flüchtest heute Abend, werde ich dich finden und dich selbst töten. Wenn du morgen immer noch hier bist, werden wir reden", sagt er und geht weg.

**Schnappschuss: ****  
**  
"Du wirst nie, nie wieder ohne meine Erlaubnis töten. Ich werde dir sagen, wo und wann."

"Wie?"

"Du wirst es wissen."

**Schnappschuss: ****  
**  
Ab und zu weiß Tony, dass er jemanden hinterher geschickt wird, aber Tony wird etwas voreilig und wartet nicht auf das Signal. Diesen Blick in den Augen seines Herrn, dass es Zeit wird Tony freien Lauf zu lassen. Gibbs sagt nie etwas, sieht nur enttäuscht aus und schlägt ihn etwas härter als normal auf den Hinterkopf.

Aber wenn er Tony von der Leine lässt. Wenn sie wissen, jemand hat etwas Schlechtes getan und sie können es nicht vor Gericht beweisen. Wenn Gibbs Blut will und Tony spielen darf, oh ja. Nur drei Mal in zwei Jahren und es ist so _gut_. Es ist alles was Tony braucht.

Dann ist Gibbs weg - verletzt, ohne Erinnerung, nach _Mexiko_ gegangen. Plötzlich ist Tony, der Boss. Er wünscht sich, Jenny würde es verstehen. Er wünscht sich jemanden, der ihm sagt, was er zu tun hat. Denn Jennys kleiner, dummer Undercovereinsatz ist gut, aber es ist nicht genug, nichts ist genug und er ist verloren.

Er kämpft und kämpft. Er überlegt, ob es nicht besser wäre für jeden, wenn er sich umbringt oder Gibbs, weil er ihn verlassen hat. Aber er macht den Job. Er sieht Filme und er spielt Jennys kleine Spiele, aber schon bald wird es nicht genug sein --

Dann ist es nicht genug. Und da ist eine unschuldige Frau, aber sie nah und bequemund Tony tut es _so leid_ danach. Aber es gibt niemanden zum Verzeihen.

**Schnappschuss: ****  
**  
Gibbs kommt zurück.

"Boss, wir müssen reden."

Gibbs lehnt sich zurück und schaut ihn an. Er steht auf und zeigt Tony, dass er ihm folgen soll. Sie gehen um mit dem Auto herum zu fahren und Tony gesteht alles. Als er fertig mit dem Sprechen ist, beschleunigt Gibbs das Auto auf über 20 Meilen in der Stunde.

"Ich habe dich verlassen", sagt er schließlich. "Nicht deine Schuld. Blut ist an meinen Händen."

Er wendet seinen Blick zu Tony und seine Augen sind _**sehr**_ scharf.

"Du hast deine Absolution bekommen, DiNozzo. Wir gehen von hier aus weiter."

"Ja, Boss", sagt Tony und eine starke Spannung löst sich in jedem Muskel.

Sein Herr ist zurück.

**Schnappschuss: ****  
**  
Jenny ist tot und Tony hat seine Befehle.

Agent zur See.

Gefangen.

**Schnappschuss: ****  
**  
"Tust du jemanden etwas auf einem Träger, wirst du geschnappt", sagt Gibbs zu ihm. "Jedes Mal, wenn du Landgang hast, rufst du mich an. Hast du mich gehört?"

"Ja, Boss", sagt Tony. Er ist unglücklich. Er wird weggeschickt. Er weiß, es ist, weil er Mist gebaut hat. Er verlor Jenny, aber es ist so schwer.

"Hey, DiNozzo", sagt Gibbs und zwingt Tony seine Augen zu heben. Gibbs sah ihn mit etwas wie Zuneigung an. "Ich werde Verdächtige für dich finden. Bekomme Landurlaub, ruf mich an. Du tust _nichts_ auf diesen Träger. Ich werde dich da durch bringen."

"Danke, Boss", sagt Tony. Seine Finger zucken.

"Halte dein Wochenende frei", fügt Gibbs hinzu. "Du und ich haben etwas zu tun."

**Schnappschuss: ****  
**  
Gibbs nimmt ihn mit zum Jagen, bevor er zur USS Ronald Reagan gehen muss. Gibbs nimmt ihn mit zur Jagd. Suchen nach einem Dreckssack, der es verdient zu sterben. Es ist das beste Wochenende in Tonys ganzem Leben. Keine Ziva, kein McGee, keine Abby oder Ducky. Nur er und Gibbs.

Und als sie den Mann finden nach dem sie suchen, zeigt Gibbs ihm wie man eine Scharfschützenblende einstellt. Zeigt ihm, wie man ein Ziel nimmt. Lässt ihn den Abzug drücken mit Gibbs Händen auf seinen um ihm zu helfen.

Es ist kein Mord aus nächster Nähe und er bekommt nicht den Spaß, den er normalerweise hat, aber er gehört zu seinen Favoriten.

"Pass auf dich auf, DiNozzo", sagt Gibbs später, als Tony seine Taschen hochhebt und sich vorbereitet an Bord zu gehen. Tony riecht Sägemehl und erinnert sich an die Jagd.

**Schnappschuss: ****  
**  
Er hat Gibbs nicht gesehen, ihn tatsächlich gesehen, seit vier Monaten. Wenn Gibbs und Ziva in Cartagena auftauchen, ist Tony so _erleichtert_.

Gibbs bringt ihn nach Hause. Nach Hause zu Abby mit Fotos von seinen Morden an den Wänden von ihrem Labor, nach Hause zum NCIS, nach Hause aufs trockene Land und Millionen von Menschen, wo ein ermordeter Dreckssack nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht.

"Bitte, Boss", sagt er zwischen den Fällen. "Bitte, der Nächste? Bitte?"

Gibbs sieht ihn an.

"Nur wenn es nötig ist, DiNozzo."

Es sind noch zwei weitere Monate, bevor es ihm erlaubt wird, von der Leine gelassen zu werden. Er wusste nicht einmal, dass er so viel Selbstbeherrschung hat. Danach ist es eine solche Erleichterung und er endet das erste Mal in Gibbs Keller, zitternd und Bourbon trinkend, während Gibbs ruhig in der Nähe arbeitet.

Als er sich schließlich beruhigt hat, sieht Gibbs zu ihm hin. Geht zu ihm hin. Dort, wo er auf dem Stuhl an der Werkbank sitzt und streichelt sein Haar einmal.

"Guter Junge", sagt er leise.

Tony strahlt.

Seht? Jemand liebt ihn. Und das ist alles, was er wirklich will.

Ende


End file.
